a high wall and iron gates
by ollieNmoh
Summary: a short story i wrote in enlglish one day during detention its about the civil war jasper has left his wife bella and the village gets raided its a sad story so if you dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

A high wall and an iron gate protected the house from the armed soldiers who where raiding Houston a small village in Texas, but should these assets fail it was certain doom for the woman and child hiding in the house

BPOV  
my husband Jasper Whitlock was away fighting in the civil war claiming it was his duty to his country and to his family he had always wanted to go

and even though he was too young he claimed 22 when he was only 18….

They believed him and let him in he climbed to ranks quickly

myself and our daughter who was now four years old were sitting in the bomb shelter I sang to her as I tried to block out the sounds of war trying to ease the memory that no child should ever go through,

Soldiers roamed the streets searching the town stealing valuables and killing anyone who got in their way we had been in here for 2 days I still remember the moment that the radio announcer sent out an emergency broadcast telling all to hide that the village was under attack.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"_I was sitting in the living room listening to the crackling of the radio as they gave the latest news on the war Sharna my daughter was playing In the backyard I always felt guilty not telling my dear husband jasper about her but I knew that if he was informed he had left me alone to raise his child he would come straight back and I knew that wouldn't be fair to him as going to war was his dream one that I could not take away from him._

_A loud sound was heard far off in the distance the ground shook slightly panicking I yelled for Sharna to come inside the raid siren went off and the radio announcer warned of enemy soldiers being spotted heading towards the village the whole town went into a panic I could hear a few screams and I knew instantly that the soldiers had already penetrated the gates of the village _

_I told Sharna to stay where she was as I sprinted up the stairs the ground shook again and the air raid sirens started as well being the klutz I was I fell a fair few times in my hurry to get up the stairs to collect our most valuable possessions I grabbed money pictures and some clothes and a blanket when I came back down to find Sharna curled up in a ball my fear grew I picked her up and ran for the front door on my way out I grabbed the letters from the side table _

_Letters from jasper _

_When we got outside the sight was the most horrific I had ever seen _


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was filled with planes of the enemy there were soldiers running through the streets stealing anything valuable killing anyone who got in their way the clouds had a red tinge to them from the flames of burning houses representing only death.

I ran to the bomb shelter (our basement ) locking it then trying to settle Sharna once she was a little less afraid I sat down with her on my lap and picked up the newest letter on the pile seeing that it was unread

"Dearest Bella

I cannot begin to describe the terror that is War,

I have watched many close friends die, it has been five long years since I have seen your beautiful face and soon I will see it again as I am coming home on short service leave

I hope the war does not scar your mind as it has mine I love you be safe I will see you again soon

Major jasper Whitlock "

Tears immediately filled my eyes tears of joy that jazz was coming home but tears of sorrow because the war had already scared her and her daughters minds


	4. Chapter 4

I try to sing Sharna to sleep to block out the real world if only for a few hours I hear a weird whistling noise getting louder I slowly climb the steps of the basement listening to see if the soldiers had gotten into the house I couldn't hear yelling so I went out side

A high wall and iron gates protect the house from armed soldiers who where raiding the village but nothing could protect the house from the bombs falling from the sky heading straight for us I looked back at sharna's sleeping face and quickly shut the door to the basement knowing that it would be the last face I saw on this planet

I love you jasper

Then all went black


End file.
